Son of Faerie
by Losgann
Summary: Suite de Come Back Harry doit se battre contre Voldemort... Encore une fois ! Mais cette fois, il devra compter sur un allié inattendu fic en cours
1. Oucequ'ilestquestiondegateauxetdecolere

**Son of Faerie **(5 ans après Come Back)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à cette %ù£$ de JK Rowling (sorry, respect JK respect !!) ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 premiers tomes ! Oubliez ce que vous apprenez dans le 5 parce que c'est truffé d'incohérences !! Mais je peux pas réécrire les 4 fics quand même !!  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Santa et Sweetie parce qu'on remet les week-ends et voyages comme ça quand vous voulez !! Et Angie qui doit vraiment me prendre pour une folle !!  
**Notes**: Bon... Comme j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le courage de terminer Band of Brothers 2, je commence cette fic que j'avais prévu comme 4e partie de la saga ;) Donc, que je pose l'histoire pour pas trop vous affoler !! La fic se passe 5 ans après Come Back. Sirius et Juliette sont toujours ensemble. Pettigrow a été attrapé et il a subit le baiser du Détraqueur (OUUEEEEEEEEE ! A MORT ! BIEN FAIT !), Sirius est libre même si tout le monde continue à se méfier de lui, ce qu'il vit assez mal. Remus est maintenant prof à l'Université de Kylesku (l'université magique) où Harry suit ses études. Voilà en gros. Si vous êtes paumé, laisser des reviews pour hurler :) Maintenant, entrons dans les choses qui fâchent. J'ai prévu un slash dans la fic... Et c'est un pairing TRRRRRRREEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS bizarre... Je pense pas que vous allez apprécier. Mais je vous rassure, pas de lime ni de lemon en perspective !! Laissez moi le bénéfice du doute ok ?? 

**Chapitre 1 : Oucequ'ilestquestiondegateauxetdecolere ! **

- MéEUH !!!  
Juliette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle dégagea ses longs cheveux de devant son visage tout en s'asseyant dans le lit puis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite pour constater que l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Sirius était vide. Elle secoua la tête :  
- Qu'est ce qu'il est encore allé inventer !!  
Elle se leva en grognant et manqua d'écraser le chiot qui dormait sur ses pantoufles.  
- Shadow ! Tu deviens suicidaire ou quoi ?  
Elle prit l'animal dans ses bras et glissa les pieds dans les sabots. Elle commençait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit énorme suivit d'un chapelet de jurons. Elle sourit et se rendit directement dans la cuisine.   
- Pour l'amour du ciel Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fiches ?  
Le Sirius en question était assis sur le sol, adossé au placard, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de farine et de pâte.  
- J'essaie de préparer un gâteau... Ca se voit pas ??  
Juliette s'écroula de rire par terre et Shadow sauta de ses bras pour venir lécher son maître. Elle s'approcha de Sirius en glissant sur les fesses et passa un doigt sur la joue de son ami. Elle le lécha et éclata de rire.  
- Ca te va bien ton nouveau style !!  
- C'est ça, rigole !! N'empêche que moi, j'essaie de me rendre utile au lieu de roupiller !  
- Il n'est que 9h !   
- Et alors ? Harry et Remus ont dit qu'ils viendraient tôt !! Ca fait des mois qu'on les a pas vu, faut fêter ça !  
Juliette le regarda perplexe et récupéra le chiot qui commençait à se rouler lui aussi dans la farine.  
- Ôte moi d'un doute, tu te souviens que tu es un sorcier ?   
- Bah oui...  
- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à préparer un gâteau à la manière moldue ??  
- Je voulais essayer !  
- Tu es désespérant !  
Il lui fit un grand sourire :  
- Je sais... C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !  
- C'est ça !  
- Comment ça c'est ça' ?? Ca veut dire quoi ?  
- Absolument rien...  
Elle recula légèrement lorsque Sirius se décolla du placard et s'avança vers elle.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Rien...  
- Sirius...  
Il lui fit un sourire carnassier et lui sauta dessus.  
- NOOOONNNNN !! Arrêtes ! Pas ça !!  
Trop tard ! Elle était déjà barbouillée de pâte à gâteau.  
- Tu l'as cherché !  
- Même pas vrai...  
Sirius s'approcha plus près, la poussa doucement sur le sol et l'embrassa.  
- On devrait faire des gâteaux plus souvent...  
- Mmmmmm... Je préfère nettement la partie après gâteau !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui...  
Il sourit et l'embrassa encore. Il commençait à laisser ses mains glisser le long du corps de Juliette lorsqu'un raclement de gorge gêné se fit entendre. Les deux tourtereaux se relevèrent d'un même mouvement pour se trouver nez à nez avec Remus et Harry, rouges comme des pivoines, qui faisaient tout pour regarder ailleurs. Shadow arriva sur les deux nouveaux venus en aboyant. Du haut de ses trente centimètres, il n'était pas impressionnant pour deux sous ! D'ailleurs, Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé :  
- C'est qui ce monstre ?  
Son parrain s'ébouriffa les cheveux tout en arrangeant ses vêtements de l'autre main.  
- C'est Shadow...   
Juliette acquiesça :  
- C'est mon cadeau de 40 ans !  
Harry rigola :  
- Ah oui... C'est vrai que toi aussi, tu commences à te faire vieille !!   
En adultes responsables qu'ils étaient censés être, Juliette et les deux hommes se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard noir. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, habituer à ce genre de représailles, et se pencha pour caresser le chiot. Remus sourit et se tourna vers ses amis.   
- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? Vous avez décidé de vous lancer dans la fabrication de gâteaux en série ?  
Sirius grogna :  
- C'est ça, moques toi !! C'était pour vous faire plaisir !!  
Le loup-garou lui fit un grand sourire.   
- Fallait pas te donner autant de mal Padfoot !   
Juliette hocha la tête :  
- Tu vois !! Laisse moi faire.  
Elle alla chercher sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et, en deux temps trois mouvements, il y avait trois magnifiques gâteaux sur la table de la cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pièce et soupira :  
- _Netoyus_ !  
En un clin d'oeil, la cuisine était nickel. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami.  
- Reste plus qu'à te nettoyer !!  
Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais et sortit de la cuisine.  
- Je vais prendre une douche !  
Elle sourit :  
- Petit joueur !  
Puis elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et son filleul.  
- Je suis sûre que vous avez un p'tit creux !  
Harry rigola :  
- Et pas qu'un petit !!  
- Alors, je vous propose de passer dans le salon et de goûter les gâteaux avec un peu de café !  
Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement :  
- Adjugé !!

Une heure plus tard, Sirius et Juliette débarrasser de la farine qui les recouvrait, ils étaient tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils du salon. Juliette observait Remus attentivement. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de 9 mois et son ami semblait quelque peu nerveux. En fait, plus ils avançaient dans la discussion, plus Remus devenait tendu. Jugeant qu'il était inutile de repousser l'échéance plus loin, Juliette dit :  
- Bon vous allez nous dire ce qui vous préoccupe où on va continuer à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin de la journée ?  
Sirius lui lança un regard perplexe, Remus et Harry se regardèrent d'un air affolé.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Ils ont quelque chose à dire. Ca se voit rien qu'à la tête de Remus.   
Remus sourit.   
- Tu me connais trop bien !  
- Exact... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Et bah... C'est un peu difficile à annoncer.  
Sirius ricana et regarda son vieil ami.  
- Quoi ? T'es enceint ?  
- Très drôle Padfoot, très drôle.   
- Bon alors c'est quoi ?  
- Et ben...  
Remus se dandinait dans son fauteuil tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'un de ses deux amis. Harry posa une main sur son bras et dit :  
- Laisse... C'est mon parrain et ma marraine, c'est à moi de leur annoncer.  
Cette fois Sirius n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il sauta sur ses pieds et cria presque :  
- Bon sang, mais de quoi vous parlez !! Nous annoncer QUOI ?  
Juliette lui attrapa la main et le força à s'asseoir.  
- Calmes toi, et écoute le !  
Harry lui sourit avec gratitude et se lança.   
- La raison principale pour laquelle je ne suis pas revenu à la maison ces 9 derniers mois, c'est que je passais les week-end et les vacances avec Remus.   
Sirius lança un regard de totale incompréhension sur son ami et son filleul. Juliette venait de saisir. Après tout, ça ne l'étonnait guère pour Remus, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux femmes. Mais pour Harry, ça serait plus difficile à digérer... Surtout pour Sirius ! Elle se frotta les tempes avant de dire :  
- Je suppose que vous ne passiez pas votre temps à étudier...  
- Pas vraiment...  
Sirius était encore plus blanc que Harry, ce qui tenait du record ! Il balbutia :  
- Tu es en train de me dire que... toi... Harry... mon filleul... Tu veux dire que tu sors avec Remus ????  
- Exact...  
- Et ce depuis 9 mois ???  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.  
- 9 mois, 17 jours, 5h et 33 minutes...  
- Te fous pas de moi, ça me fait pas rire du tout...  
- Ca te pose un problème Sirius.  
Juliette se mordilla la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse. Si Harry commençait à chercher Sirius, il allait le trouver. Comme pour lui donner raison, Sirius explosa :  
- ET COMMENT QUE CA ME POSE UN PROBLÈME !! JE SUIS TON PARRAIN, JE SUIS LA POUR T'EMPÊCHER DE FAIRE DES CONNERIES ET FOUTRE TA VIE EN L'AIR !!  
Remus allait dire quelque chose mais Juliette lui fit signe de se taire. Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Il était presque aussi grand que Sirius mais deux fois moins épais.   
- QUI TE DIT QUE JE FOUS MA VIE EN L'AIR !!  
- MAIS IL A 20 ANS DE PLUS QUE TOI ! ENFIN HARRY, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, IL POURRAIT ÊTRE TON PÈRE !! D'AILLEURS, REMUS, T'AS PAS HONTE DE FAIRE CA A JAMES ET LILY ??  
Remus secoua la tête et dit calmement.  
- Je suppose que James et Lily souhaiteraient voir leur fils heureux. Je crois qu'il l'est !  
Sirius lui lança un regard meurtrier et reporta son attention sur son filleul. Juliette préféra se lever au cas où il faudrait les séparer s'ils en venaient aux mains... Elle en doutait mais avec ces deux là, il valait mieux se méfier. Harry soupira :  
- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi... Je me fiche de ce que tu penses tout court ! J'ai 20 ans, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi tout seul... Je t'aime Sirius... Mais si tu n'acceptes pas le fait qu'on soit ensemble Remus et moi, alors tant pis, je ferai sans !  
Sirius le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il épousait la Reine d'Angleterre et secoua doucement la tête.  
- Très bien... Tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui...  
- Dans ce cas, fais ce que tu veux... Je n'ai plus rien à te dire...  
Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison sans un regard vers Juliette et Remus. Harry se laissa tomber sur la table basse et mit la tête dans ses bras. Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.  
- Il va se calmer, ne t'en fais pas... Tu savais bien qu'il le prendrait mal.  
- Ouais... Mais à ce point !! Et toi Juliette ? Tu men veux ?  
Elle s'approcha de son filleul et sourit.  
- Non... Bien sûr que non ! Je dois seulement te prévenir que, si tu fais le moindre mal à Remus, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te couper en   
cubes !! Allez, je vais essayer de calmer Sirius... Je sens que ça va pas être du gâteau !!  
- En parlant de gâteau, j'en reprendrais bien une tranche !!  
Les deux adultes regardèrent Harry puis éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y avait pas eu d'effusion de sang, ça aurait pu plus mal se passer ! Juliette sourit aux amoureux et sortit rejoindre son cher et tendre. Ramener la situation au calme n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir !

**Notes**: Voilà... Je vous avais prévenu pour le slash. Oui, j'avoue, je suis Harry/Remus Shipper ! Et fière de l'être !! Je ne pousserai leur relation que sur le plan sentimental du terme. Donc si vous pouvez supporter de les voir ensemble, continuer à lire. L'histoire proprement dite arrive dans le chapitre 2. REVIEWS !! Je men vais réfléchir à la suite de BofB2... Ca m'a redonné envie d'écrire ce chapitre ;)


	2. Oucequ'onrentredanslevifdusujet

**Son of Faerie **(5 ans après Come Back)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à cette %ù£$ de JK Rowling (sorry, respect JK respect !!) ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 premiers tomes ! Oubliez ce que vous apprenez dans le 5 parce que c'est truffé d'incohérences !! Mais je peux pas réécrire les 4 fics quand même !!  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Santa et Sweetie parce qu'on remet les week-ends et voyages comme ça quand vous voulez !! Et Angie qui doit vraiment me prendre pour une folle !!  
**Notes**: Ok, vu le nombre de reviews, j'ai traumatisé tout le monde avec mon pairing ;) Je sais j'ai des ship bizarres !! Bref, ne vous affolez pas trop, vous ne les verrez pas souvent ensemble... Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose dans les notes du chapitre précédent. Vous devez vous demander ce qu'est devenu Voldemort ? Bah vous en faites pas, il est toujours là ! Bref, c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 où on entre dans le vif du sujet !

**Chapitre 2 : Oucequ'onrentredanslevifdusujet**

Juliette marchait depuis dix minutes lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius assis contre un arbre. Elle soupira et s'approcha.  
- Salut Etranger !  
- Pas drôle...  
Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui.   
- Alors ? Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à la fin de la journée ?  
- Ouais.  
- Ridicule !  
- Il sort avec Remus... Ton Remus... Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "Ridicule" parce que ça ne me fait pas plaisir ?  
- Ca ne m'enchante guère non plus figure toi !! Mais il a raison, il est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix ! Pour l'amour du ciel Sirius, ça aurait pu être pire...  
- Ah oui ??  
Elle lui lança un regard en coin.  
- Ouais. Il aurait pu se mettre avec Snape !  
- QUOI ??  
- Je rigole, respire !  
- C'est pas drôle ! Arrête de faire de l'humour, c'est sérieux !!  
Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit les mains.   
- Qu'est ce qui te dérange le plus ? Qu'il soit gay ou qu'il sorte avec Rem' ?  
Sirius regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant.  
- J'en sais rien... Les deux ?  
- Quoi qu'il en soit... C'est son choix, on a rien à dire... Donc soit tu continues à te comporter comme un parfait crétin et tu ne le revois plus, soit tu prend sur toi et tu vas t'excuser !  
- Certainement pas !!!  
- Fait comme tu veux... Mais il est hors de question que je passe neuf autres mois sans voir Remus... Donc, assume !  
Elle se leva et commença à repartir. Sirius se lança à sa poursuite.  
- Mais bon sang Juliette !! Imagine, quand Harry aura 40 ans, Remus en aura 60 !! Quel avenir tu crois qu'ils ont ?  
- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de ce qui est bon pour lui ! Ce n'est plus un enfant ! Et puis qui te dit que dans quelques temps, il n'en aura pas marre de sortir avec un vieux !! Ca se trouve, ils ne seront même plus ensemble le mois prochain !!  
- Je te signale que tu disais ça aussi !  
Juliette s'arrêta :   
- Quoi ?  
Sirius se retourna vers elle.  
- Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble... Tu disais à Lily que ça durerait certainement pas... Qu'on était trop différent...  
- Lil' t'a dit ça ?  
- Non... Mais James oui...  
- Elle l'a dit à James ??  
- Eum... Elle lui disait tout !   
- Bah tiens !  
- N'empêche... Tu pensais pas que ça durerait ! Résultat des courses, 25 ans plus tard, on en est toujours au même point !  
- Moué ! Bref, on verra bien.   
Sirius soupira.  
- Desfois je me demande ce que James ferait à ma place... Et puis je me dis qu'Harry n'a jamais eu besoin de moi, qu'il s'est débrouillé tout seul. Et que j'ai manqué à tout mes devoirs de parrain.  
- Tu étais en prison, Sirius. Ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion encore une fois ! Je te rappelle que j'étais mieux placée que toi pour prendre soin de lui et que j'ai tout foutu en l'air !  
- Pas ta faute non plus !  
Il lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras.  
- Tu ne te demandes jamais ce qui se serait passé si les choses avaient été différentes ?   
- Je l'ai fait. Pendant des années... Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire que construire des mondes avec des si ! Fais pareil !  
- OK !  
- Brave petit ! Si on rentrait ?  
- Très bien... Allons-y !  
Ils prirent le sentier pour revenir chez eux, se tenant par la main, continuant de discuter. Lorsque soudain Sirius se raidit. Juliette lui lança un regard alarmé :  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu as entendu ?  
- Non... Quoi ?  
- Chut... Ecoute.  
Elle tendit l'oreille à la recherche de ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle finit par percevoir une sorte de gémissement dans les fourrées.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Aucune idée.   
Sirius entra dans les sous-bois suivit de près par son amie. Ils n'eurent pas à aller très loin. A environ 50m du sentier, ils trouvèrent une sorte de panier en mousse. Ils contemplèrent la chose pendant quelques secondes avant que Juliette ne se décide à aller voir. Sirius fit mine de la rattraper par le bras mais elle se dégagea.  
- Jul'...  
Elle lui fit signe de se taire. Elle s'accroupit à côté du panier et dégagea le lit de mousse qui le recouvrait.  
- Par la barbe de Dumbledore !  
- Quoi ?  
Sirius l'avait rejoint en deux enjambées. Il resta bouche-bée.   
- Bah ça alors !   
Juliette glissa les mains dans le panier et en ressortit un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 mois.   
- Regarde ce que je viens de pêcher !  
- C'est dingue.   
Il s'approcha plus près.   
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Il pointait le doigt vers le tatouage que l'enfant avait à la base du cou.   
- Sais pas. Tu le trouves pas bizarre ce bébé toi ?  
- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'il soit là, tout seul, depuis on ne sait combien de temps ?   
- Ouais  
- Non.  
- Regarde ses yeux... Et ses oreilles. Elles sont quasi translucides !  
- Il a de beaux yeux !!  
- Sirius !   
- Quoi ?  
Il partit en haussant les épaules. Juliette le suivit avec le bébé dans les bras. Ca aurait au moins le mérite de focaliser l'attention de Sirius sur autre chose que Harry et Remus ! 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils trouvèrent Harry en train de jouer avec Shadow dans le jardin, et Remus tranquillement installer sur le canapé avec un bouquin de métamorphoses. Visiblement, la scène de Sirius ne les avait pas trop traumatisé ! Juliette entra dans la maison alors que Sirius allait chercher son filleul.  
- Eh Rem'... Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé !  
Remus leva les yeux de son livre et sauta sur ses pieds.  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est !!!!!!  
Juliette lui lança un regard perplexe.  
- C'est un bébé !  
Son ami avait viré au pâle en apercevant l'enfant.  
- Remus ?  
- C'est... c'est... c'est un _Danaan_...  
- Mais encore ?  
Il semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.   
- Remus ??   
- C'est une fée.  
- QUOI ?  
Sirius et Harry venaient d'hurler d'une même voix ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le bébé qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Juliette leur lança un regard noir.  
- Doucement !!  
Harry alla rejoindre Remus qui contemplait l'enfant comme si c'était la réincarnation de Merlin. Le jeune homme passa une main sur la joue de son ami.  
- Rem' ?   
- C'est une fée... C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en _Danaan... _Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore. Il pourra nous aider._  
_Juliette secoua la tête.  
- Il faut d'abord lui donner un bain, le faire manger et trouver quelque chose pour l'habiller.  
Remus grogna.  
- Jul', c'est une fée !!   
- Et alors ? C'est un bébé non ? Fée ou pas, il doit manger !  
- Très bien... Pouponne le autant que tu veux mais grouilles-toi !!  
Et il sortit pour prendre l'air. Sirius le suivit. Harry et Juliette échangèrent un regard. Harry soupira :  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont se mettre sur la figure ?  
Sa marraine éclata de rire.  
- Tu rigoles ? Si ton parrain avait du frapper Remus, il l'aurait déjà fait ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, vient plutôt m'aider à m'occuper de ce monstre. Je te rappelle que je suis censée détester les enfants !  
ils montèrent dans la salle de bains en rigolant, priant silencieusement pour que les deux hommes se contentent de discuter !

Sirius rejoignit son ami qui s'était assis dans l'herbe. Shadow lui mordillait les chaussures mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son maître lui mit une tape sur le nez et le chiot partit explorer les alentours, vexé.   
- Eh Moony... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
Remus regarda son ami et haussa les épaules.  
- Si l'enfant des fées est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Il y a une légende qui dit que, lorsque la fin de notre monde sera proche, le peuple des fées nous enverra un des leurs pour nous sauver.  
- Tu veux dire que cet enfant est notre sauveur ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un légende Sirius. Mais imaginons un instant que ça soit fonder. Ca voudrait dire que...  
- ... Voldemort ne devrait pas tarder à réapparaître. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse provoquer la fin du monde !   
- C'est ce que je crains. On doit aller voir Dumbledore au plus vite.   
- OK   
Les deux amis se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Sirius lança un coup d'oeil narquois au loup-garou.  
- Mais ne crois pas que j'oublis que tu sors avec Harry ! On en reparlera en temps voulu !  
Remus sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Ils entrèrent dans la maison au moment où Juliette et Harry redescendaient avec le bébé. Ils transplanèrent tous à Poudlard sans attendre. 

**Notes**: Voilà ! Reviews !! Vous en serez plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Promis :)

**Thanks to :  
**¤ Asriela Black : Ah bah désolée, je ferais une annonce publique la prochaine fois ;) Disons que j'ai du mal avec les slashs Harry 15 ans/Adulte mais là, c'est vrai qu'à 20 ans, il est bien assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut (contrairement à ce que pense à certain Mr Black !) C'est marrant que tout le monde ait cru que Shad était un bébé !!! Pourquoi ??? Nan désolée, c'est juste le chien... Le bébé il arrive que maintenant !!

¤ Charlie5 : Drôle est peut être pas le terme exact mais bon, c'est un impulsif :) Merci !! Je sais pas ce que va donner le pairing H/R mais il plait pas à grand monde !!

¤ Angharrad : J'aime surprendre les gens :)) T'en fais pas, je vais pas en venir très loin avec ce couple ci !! C'est juste qu'ils me plaisent comme ils sont et c'est tout. Ca n'a aucune importance dans l'histoire. Je les ai juste casé ensemble parce que c'est mon petit trip à moi :) En passant, chapitre 5 de BofB2 en ligne ! Et le 6 arrive sous peu !

¤ Miya Black : Ouéééééééé !! Enfin une optimiste !! Merci !! Pareil, le chap 5 de BofB2 est en ligne :) Vos désirs sont des ordres !!


End file.
